Inuyasha: A Modern Fairy Tale
by DemonicDragon202
Summary: Kagome is the new kid in school. The Inu gang become her friends. But not if Kikyou has anything to say about it. How far will she go to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha? parings:InuKags SangoMiroku R&R please.
1. We have a new student in our class

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1: We have a new student in our class

It was a typical day at Sacred Jewel High School. This is just your average school where students come, go to classes and learn. Yeah, boring isn't it. Then again there might be some interesting things here. For example there lies a half-demon boy within the vicinity wearing a red button down t-shirt and blue jeans. He is accompanied by his perverted friend wearing a black t-shirt, and a purple long sleeve shirt under it and black pants. They are heading to their first period class. Running up to them is a girl wearing a white t-shirt and red pants.

"Inuyashi! Hey Inuyashi!" the girl called out.

"Oh no! It's Kikyou." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Here she comes again." Miroku sighed. "Probably here to ask you to go out with her."

"Why hasn't she gotten the fact that I 'm not interested in her?" Inuyasha mumbled again.

"Hey Inu." Kikyou said as she caught up to them. "What say you and I go and see "Batman Begins" this weekend? C'mon it will be fun."

Inuyasha was again thinking of an excuse not to go out with Kikyou. "Umm… I'd love to Kikyou but, my brother said he'd show me his work and he won't like it if I don't show up."

"Couldn't you talk to him and say you have bigger priorities?" Kikyou asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I already tried that and he said no, I have to go." Inuyasha was very firm with the "no".

"Oh, well let's try next weekend." Kikyou said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha replied with a fake smile. And Kikyou trudged away.

"Ughhh how many times is she going to ask? I'm running out of excuses." Inuyasha sighed as he and Miroku wondered the halls

"She's been doing this since middle school. said Miroku. "Ha, I love the one when you said your brother was going to take you on a road trip." Miroku chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said "That was probably one of the more pathetic ones. She is nice and all, but something tells me she's not my type."

Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru has not shown Inuyasha his work and he defiantly has not taken Inuyasha on any road trip. He has bigger things to deal with. Sesshomaru is a special agent in the police force. He takes care of cases the police can't handle. They will call him if the problem is too hard. He's sort of like a one-man army to them. Even though both he and Inuyasha are brothers, they don't exactly get along with each other. After both of Inuyasha's parents died, Sesshomaru was his only living relative. So Sesshomaru ended up taking care of him. He won't show it, but deep down, Sesshomaru cares for Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha who's that? " Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied.

They looked and exiting the door of the main office was a different girl. She was wearing a white and green shirt with a green sailor's collar and a green mini skirt. She had raven-black hair flowing down to her mid-back and deep brown eyes. She looked to be around fifteen years old. Behind her came the principle. She was wearing a gray business suit with a grey skirt.

"I'm sure you will fit right into our school Ms. Higurashi." The principle said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Midoriko." The girl replied. And she went up into another door and up some stairs.

"Who do you think that was?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, how would I know?" Was all Inuyasha answered. 'But whoever she was, she was beautiful. Higurashi.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku!" a voice called.

"Ohhh, don't tell me Kikyou is here to ask me again." Inuyasha said with frustration.

"Relax my canine friend, it's only Sango." Miroku said as he patted the half-demon's shoulder

Inuyasha looked and sure enough it was Sango. This girl had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with two different shades of pink and green pants.

"How are you guys doing?" Sango asked.

"We are doing very fine my dear Sango." Miroku answered and he started groping her butt.

Slap!

"Pervert!" Sango screamed as there now was a red hand print on Miroku's face.

"Ahh it's always worth the pain." Miroku sighed with satisfaction.

"Hey, I've been hearing rumors that we're getting a new student in our class." Sango said.

"Oh really. Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure but let's get to class before we're late." She replied And the boys followed her. They got to their class two minutes before the late bell. Everyone settled down and took their seats. Inuyasha sat in the third row while Sango and Miroku sat diagonally from him. Kikyou sat in the back of the class.

"All right students before we begin I have an announcement to make." The teacher said as he got up and went to the door. "We have a new student joining our class." The teacher announced.

"Told ya" Sango whispered.

"Who said we didn't believe you." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Ah, here she is." the teacher said.

And he opened the door and in came the girl from before. The black haired, brown-eyed one. Inuyasha had looked like he had just seen an angel. Miroku was thinking 'oooooh, nice body.' Sango was thinking 'she looks like she could use a friend or two' and Kikyou looked like she didn't even care.

"Hello and what's your name?" the teacher asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl replied.

**So did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know in your reviews. **


	2. Lets be friends and Kikyou's warning

**Hello there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Guess what, today is my birthday! And I don't have school so that means I get to update. Yes! Life is good.**

Chapter 2: Lets be friends and Kikyou's warning

There was a lot of murmuring in the room. The students were whispering about this new student they were going to have in their school. Some were saying "ok, we have a new student in our class, whatever." while others said "are they sure about this?" Kagome was feeling a little uncomfortable standing there and hearing everyone saying things about her. She looked like she might cry.

Inuyasha was just sitting there staring. Taking in every detail of her. Her raven black hair, her brown eyes, her pink lips, her soft hands. Oh how he would love to hold her hand. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kind of cute too. He looked at her some more and realized she reminded him of someone. Kikyou? He looked back to where Kikyou was sitting. He then looked back at Kagome. Then back at Kikyou. Then back at Kagome. He kept doing this till his neck hurt thinking 'Ok this is really weird.' He thought they were related somehow knowing perfectly well that was not true.

He then made direct eye contact with her as she did with him. They were both caught in each others gaze thinking they were in another world. His amber eyes fixed on her brown ones. Before anyone knew it they had snapped back into reality and were blushing. Inuyasha quickly realized this and turned his head, but not without the price of having Miroku and Sango see the reddening on his face. Kagome quickly turned her head down to the floor, smiling, but not without Kikyou noticing her blush and starting to get a sour look on her face.

"Ok everyone I want you to make Ms. Higurashi feel right at home at our school and oh Ms. Higurashi..." the teacher paused for a moment. "… you can take a seat here."

And he pointed to the one next to Inuyasha. Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha and laid her textbooks on her desk. Here she was at a new school, not knowing anyone, not knowing if she would be able to make any friends, not knowing if the students would accept her. It was like she was in different world. She had moved a few weeks before; reason being was her mom got a new job. She lives with her along with her younger brother, and her grandfather. Her brother goes to an elementary school and her grandfather sells antiques.

"Ok class lets begin." the teacher said.

Classes went along by smoothly. During science, the class had to do a lab and it required partners. Miroku obviously chose Sango and she relunctly accepted. Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome to be his partner. A little shocked at this at first thinking no one would want her, she said yes.

"Hey Inu, want to be my partner?" Kikyou asked as he was getting his lab materials.

"Sorry Kikyou, I'm being Kagome's partner." Inuyasha told her and he went over to where he and Kagome were stationed

'Yes, yes, Kagome.' Kikyou thought with another sour look on her face.

As Inuyasha and Kagome did their lab work, they noticed that their hands wanted to make contact with each other somehow. When Inuyasha was writing some lab results on his paper with one hand, his other crawled across the table as if having a mind of its own. It found Kagome's hand lying there and climbed on top of it so its palm was on the back of the hand. Then it wrapped its fingers around it. Kagome's hand seemed to have gotten the message and flipped over, still in the other hand's grasp, and held it back. Kagome was the first to notice this and was a little surprised.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What?" he answered.

She gestured to look down with her eyes. Inuyasha looked down and saw his hand in hers and vise versa. Out of reflex and surprise he pulled his back from hers and she did from his.

"Sorry about that." he said blushing

"No, no its ok, really." she replied, also blushing.

"What was that?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kikyou was noticing this a few tables across from them, not looking too happy. The bell rang and lunch hour arrived. The students gathered in the cafeteria and bought lunch or brought their own from home. Kagome managed to find an empty table and sat by herself while everyone else sat with their friends. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat not too far from her and watched.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku began.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you go over and welcome Kagome into our group." he said with a perverted smile.

"Why do I have to be the one?" Inuyasha asked with an agitated look on his face.

"C'mon. Who was blushing at the sight of her during first period?" Miroku now said with pearly eyes.

"You saw that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Who held her hand during the lab in science class?" Sango was now saying.

"Wait, that was-"

"C'mon Inuyasha" Sango interrupted. "You obviously have something for her so you should go." She now was serious. "Besides, the girl wants some friends and I think we are the perfect batch for her."

Inuyasha looked at them and thought for a moment. "All right all right I'll go." he said rolling his eyes and getting up.

Sango and Miroku smiled and watched as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's table. He got there and sat down across from her. She didn't even notice his presence.

"Hello Kagome." he said.

She looked up and saw she was staring into some amber orbs.

Oh, hello Inuyasha." she said back.

"How's your first day of school going?"

"Fine I guess."

"You like it here?"

"It's ok."

As they continued their conversation Inuyasha gestured to Miroku and Sango to come over with his finger. They saw it and walked over. In a corner of the café, Kikyou was watching all of this, her eyes narrowing.

"So that's why my family and I moved to Tokyo." Kagome said as Miroku and Sango approached.

"Oh, Kagome theses are my friends, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Kazaana." Inuyasha said as he noticed them.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said as they shook hands.

"Hello there Kagome." Miroku said with a smile. They took seats in between Kagome and Miroku began to feel her butt.

"EEEK" Kagome shrieked.

(slap)

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, but not so loud that the whole café heard her.

"I do it to someone else and she still hits me." Miroku sighed now rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Do you think groping someone's butt is the best way to make a first impression?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Call it my introduction." he said proudly.

"Yes Miroku is a little bit of a pervert but you get used to it if hang around long enough." Inuyasha told Kagome as she was coming over the shock.

"Huh, what do you mean hang around long enough?" she asked. All three then looked at her.

"That's what I was going to ask" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, would you like to join in our little group and be friends with us?"

She looked at all of them. Inuyasha seemed like a nice person, Sango looked like a best friend in the making, and Miroku, yeah was pervert, but overall a good guy. They all looked like good people. She smiled happily and answered "Yes. I'd love to."

"Great, welcome to Sacred Jewel Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said and they shook hands.

From that moment Kagome knew she would like it here at her new school. Kikyou, was watching from her corner with loathing eyes. She would make sure no one would take "her" Inuyasha away from her. Kagome hung out with her new friends over the next few days. She loved everything about them. Inuyasha's presence. He'd wrap his arm around her shoulder which she very enjoyed very much. Miroku getting slapped for groping Sango. She and Sango eventually became best friends and were almost like sisters. But one day Kagome was getting some stuff from her locker and was pulled abruptly and held against some other lockers. Next thing she knew, cold, brown eyes were glaring at her.

"Listen girly…" Kikyou began. "I don't know what your thinking but don't even think about getting close to Inuyasha. You hear?" she said coldly.

"Wha…what do you mean… get close to Inuyasha? We're…we're just friends." Kagome studdered.

"Fine, but know that you don't stand a chance of having him as a boyfriend because he's eventually going to be mine. You got that?" Kikyou almost shouted.

"Yes." Kagome whispered, fear in her eyes.

Kikyou let her go and began to walk away. "Don't try anything if you know what's good for you" she said as she disappeared into the halls. Kagome stood there thinking about what just happened.

'Great now I've got to watch my distance with Inuyasha or that girl will probably beat me up.' she thought to herself.

"Kagome?" a voice said.

She looked and Inuyasha was standing next to her.

"You ok? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"No, no I' am fine. Really, I'm fine." she said and they walked together to their last period of the day.


	3. Beat Up and Comfort

**Hello there. Sorry for the long wait. My life has been hectic. But now, I finally got a chance to update my story. This may not be my best chapter, but read and see what you think.**

Chapter 3: Beat up and Comfort.

After their little encounter, Kagome and Kikyou never spoked to each other again. All that happened between them was Kikyou kept watching Kagome's distance with Inuyasha. Kagome did keep away from Inuyasha and tried to hang out more with Sango and Miroku. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku kept asking why she was doing this, but she nevered answered no matter how many times they asked. Inuyasha was fed up with this and was going to find out one way or another.

Kikyou was always getting in his way though. She kept asking him out as usual and he'd always have some weird excuse not to go. Kikyou now didn't care about Kagome's distance from Inuyasha. She wanted to make pay for making Inuyasha think she was nothing to him.

So, one day, when school was over and everyone had gone home, Kikyou found Kagome and dragged her into one of the girl's bathroom and began to beat her up. Kagome had no time to react because Kikyou kept laying one punch right after the other.

"This was just a warning. Next time I won't be so nice." was the last thing she heard before she became unconscious.

Kagome woke up minutes later. She had a hard time getting up because her limbs were a little sore. She managed to pull herself up on the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror. There were rips on her shirt and bruises on her arms. Her lip was bleeding and her hair was all messed up. She was a mess and how was she supposed to get home?

Everything was aching like hell. Then she rembered that her mom was out of work early today. She slowly dug her cell phone out of her bag and called home.

"Hello?" her mom said on the other line.

"Mom?" Kagome said trying to keep the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kagome it's you." her mom said.

"How was school today?"

"Fine. Listen, can you pick me up today please? Your out of work early right?"

"Yeah, I home right now. Any reason you want to be picked up?"

"No." "Ok I'll be at the front entrance in ten minutes."

Kagome walked as fast as her legs could carry her. Normally, she would walk home from school, but she knew she couldn't in the condition she was in. She waited five minutes before her mom pulled up in the toyota corolla. She got in the car to find her mom shocked by the bruises and her bloody lip.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" her mother asked in disbelief.

"I got a little beat up today." Kagome answered simply.

"Who did this to you?" her mother asked.

"I don't know. It happened so fast I didn't get a good look at them." Kagome said.

Her mom began to drive out of the school lot and on to the road.

"Why did you say you were fine on the phone?" her mom asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Kagome, you don't do something like that. You tell me exactly how you are, ok? Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was quiet after that. They got home and Kagome's mom helped her into the house. Kagome walked slowly up to her room while her mom got some ice packs. Her mom came into the room with a couple of ice packs and they put them on Kagome's bruises.

"Mom, can I not go to school tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she sat under her bed.

Why can't you go to school?" her mom asked.

"I 'm scared that they may come at me again."

"Kagome you still need to-"

"Please mom. I _really_ don't feel like going tomorrow." Her mom looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ok you don't have to go." her mom said compasiontly.

"Thank you" Kagome said.

The next day Kagome didn't go to school. Inuyasha was wondering why. Sango and Miroku thought it might be because she might be sick, but he didn't want to belive that. He also wanted to find out what was making Kagome act so strange for the past couple of days. He had a couple of encounters with Kikyou that day and he could have sworn he could smell a faint of Kagome's scent on her hands, making him suspisous of her. After the day was done, Inuyasha asked for the homework so he could bring it to her. He did it for two reasons. One he thought Kagome should know what she missed that day and two, to find out about her strange behavior.

"Do you even know where Kagome lives?" Miroku asked.

"I've passed by her house on my way home a couple times so I have a rough idea of where it is."

And he left, leaving Sango and Miroku in wonder. With his half-demon speed, Inuyasha easily cleared the building tops he was running on.

'It should be around here somwhere…oh there it is.'

And he landed in front of the house Kagome lived in. It was a house with a shrine nex to it. Next to the shrine was tree with a small fence next to it. Inuyasha walked to the main house and rang the door bell. The door opened and he didn't see anyone. He then looked down and saw he was greeted by a small boy. He looked to be around ten years old. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and kaki pants.

"Hello." he said

"Hi" Inuyasha said back. "Is Kagome home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room now. Who are you?" said the boy.

"I'm Inuyasha. A friend of Kagome. I'm here to bring her today's homework. May I come in?"

"Sure. By the way I'm Souta, Kagome's younger brother." the boy said.

"I can see that." Inuyasha said. Where's Kagome's room?"

"Upstairs" Souta said.

"Ok" Inuyasha said as he made his way up to Kagome's room

As he walked through the hallway, he followed Kagome's scent until it took him to a door. He knocked on it.

"Who is it?" he heard her voice say.

"It's me. It's Inuyasha." he said.

'Inuyasha, what's he doing here.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Can I come in?" she heard him ask.

"Sure." she replied.

He opened the door and came into the room. Kagome was sitting under a window reading a magazine.

"Hi."

Kagome looked from her magazine and saw Inuyasha.

"Hi" she said.

"I came to bring you today's homework." he said as he handed a folder to her.

"Oh, thank you." She replied getting up and taking the folder. "I didn't really miss anything did I?"

"No, not really. Can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome said as she put the folder on her desk.

"Why have you been trying to avoid me these past few days?"

Kagome looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. She now decided to tell him. "The truth is, you should know why." she answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened at this answer.

"That girl said she would be your girlfriend and that I should stay away from you. She said I didn't stand a chance.So I tried to avoid you, but you kept wanting to be close to me. I guess she got frustrated with me so she then…beat me up."

"I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but did this girl by any chance look like you?" he asked after hearing this information.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"So it's her." he said to himself.

"Who?"

"Kikyou."

"Who's Kikyou?"

" This girl that's been trying to go out with me." Inuyasha answered.

"Why don't you go out with her then?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm just not interested in her." he told her.

"Who are you interested in then?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had to think about this one. He wasn't really interested in anyone before. No, now there was someone. It was this girl. This girl Kagome. From the day she stepped into the classroom, he knew he was in love with her. But he didn't know how to tell her. It wouldn't be now of course. Right now he needed to make sure Kikyou wouldn't harm Kagome again.

"No one. I'm not interested in anybody yet." said Inuyasha. "Listen, he began, "Come to school tomorrow. Just stay with Sango and Miroku. I'll deal with Kikyou."

"What will you do?" Kagome asked.

"Tell her not to hurt people just because their new to our school." he said firmly.

Kagome didn't know what made her do it, but she cried happy tears and lunged herself at Inuyasha and embraced him. "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you. she said. Inuyasha was a little taken aback by this, but he embraced her back all the same and said

"Your welcome."


	4. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Whoa! Long time since my last update. Sorry for the delay. Lots been happening lately. Well, here's chapter 4. I hope like it. Please R&R as always.**

Chapter 4: Will you be my girlfriend?

Kagome came back to school the next day looking as happy as ever. Sango and Miroku never saw a happier person. She told them about what happened and they came to the conclusion that Inuyasha definatly cared for her a lot.

Inuyasha had gone to take care of his business with Kikyo. He told her that she shouldn't have beat up Kagome like the way she did.

"So you prefer that wench over me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou nearly shouted.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you didn't need to treat her the way you did. And don't call her a wench. You know, I've noticed almost every time I'm hanging out with another girl, you seem to go ballistic and try to keep them away from me."

He kept his tone calm the whole time while she was fuming up inside.

"You did it even in middle school. Kikyou, I'm sorry for you to hear this, but, I'm not interested in you. I never was. You are a nice person and all, but you're just not my type."

And with that, he turned away and began to walk down the halls of the school. Kikyou just stood there, starring into space.

'So Inu was never interested in me huh? Well… I still can't stand that Kagome girl. She's a real thorn in my side. I knew she was trouble when she came in through the door. I need to do something about her. But what?' Kikyou then began to walk the halls of the school, wandering what to do about Kagome.

Inuyasha met up with Kagome the others in the café. He joined their table after buying his lunch.

"So did you take care of Kikyou?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I did." answered Inuyasha. "She won't bother you again Kagome."

Kagome smiled him her sweet little smile. "Thanks Inuyasha. I thought I wasn't allowed to make friends because I was new."

"Of course you're allowed to make friends Kagome." said Sango. "And I think you have good group of them right here."

"Thanks Sango."

The lunch bell rang and it was time to go back to class. The day went by smoothly, which everyone was thankful for because it was Friday and we all know that means, the weekend!

Kagome was putting her books in her locker when Inuyasha came by.

"Hey Kagome." he said.

"Hi Inuyasha." she said sweetly.

"You doing anything this afternoon?" Inuyasha asked

"No, not really." she replied

"You want to hang out for a while?"

"Uh, sure."

They left Kagome's locker and headed down the hall. Little did they notice some eyes watching them.

"Hmm, Inuyasha is making a move, taking Kagome out for the day." said Miroku as he and Sango looked from around a corner.

"Isn't that nice of him wouldn't you say Miroku?" said Sango.

"Yes, yes. I wonder what he's planning." said Miroku with that look on his face.

KONK!

"Ow! What was that for?" shouted Miroku now with one of those anime style bumps on his head.

"You're such a pervert." said Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome had a great time together. They spent some time chatting and walking through the city. They'd occasionally looked in the windows of some stores to what was in them. Kagome saw a cute puppy in a pet store and said it reminded her of Inuyasha. They both laughed at the thought. By mid-afternoon, they were sitting on a grassy hill in a small park.

"So how do you like Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's okay." said Kagome. "The teachers are nice, the school itself is a good place, and I have a great group of friends to be with."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I told you I wasn't interested in anybody yesterday. Well apparently I was wrong. There is someone I'm interested in."

"Really? Who is it?"

"It's…you."

Kagome was completely taken aback. It was her that Inuyasha was interested in.

"M…me?" she said.

"Ever since I met you when you came to our class, I've developed feelings for you. I've become fond of you. I've learned to like you a lot. Kagome… I love you."

Kagome was in utter shock and surprise. She had always loved Inuyasha since she came to Sacred Jewel. Right when she walked into the door and saw him, she knew it was love at first sight.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome took a moment to get herself together and said "Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend" She had the most beautiful smile Inuyasha had ever seen.

"Heh, heh." he chuckled. "Well, come're. I want to show you something." he said as he pulled her closer to him. She sat on his lap bridal style while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You've ever done this before?" he asked.

"Done what?" she replied.

Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"This." And he planted a soft, light kiss on her lips. Kagome never experienced anything like this. She had seen it done movies but never thought she'd experience it herself. She was a little tense at first, but relaxed and returned the kiss. After a while they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"Wow, my first kiss." said Kagome

"Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl smiled and nodded. She cuddled in his warm embrace. They went at it again. Inuyasha pushed her head towards himself, deepening the kiss. He cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed it with his thumb. He loved everything about this girl. Her sweet scent, her tasteful kiss, and her soft skin. She was the most beautiful person her ever met. They broke apart again and Inuyasha said

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too…Inuyasha."


	5. Back from the Past

Chapter 5: Back from the Past

Sesshomaru sat there in his office in the city's police department.

'Hmm, demon activity has been low these past few weeks so there isn't much I can do. After all, the humans can deal with their own kind. I won't waste my time on such week criminals. But why do I feel this low demon activity is somewhat, abnormal.'

Suddenly, he sensed a strong demonic aura nearby. 'This aura, I haven't felt it in years. Wait…it couldn't be!'

Sesshomaru rushed to where he sensed the aura. He came to an ally way surrounded in a purple and black vapor. A miasma.

"Naraku!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"He he he, Officer Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." said Naraku in an oily voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't see Naraku through the miasma but could him quite well despite that. "Now I know why the demons haven't been around, they're hiding because you've returned!"

"Yes, after nearly 4 years, I've come back to terriaze the city of Tokyo. But I'm better than ever."

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru used his finger whip and struck at the miasma. It slowly started to decapitate,

"Until next time officer, the people of this city better watch themselves."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the halls of the school when they noticed a crowd of people. Apparently they were looking at the school's news board. Among the crowd they noticed Sango and Miroku.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Kagome.

"There's a dance this Friday. It's the one we always have at the beginning of the year." replied Sango. "We also have a Halloween dance, a winter dance and a spring dance. They're a lot of fun."

"Well then…" Miroku began. He took Sango's hands in his in that bear my children stance. "Sango, would you consider being my date for the dance?"

Sango could hear the whispers from Kagome saying "go for it. go for it" "Yes I will Miroku." Sango replied.

"Woohoo!" shouted Miroku.

Sango couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. She had always liked Miroku since she first met him along with Inuyasha. Despite being a pervert, he was a good guy. He was always joking around no matter where he went, could make any one he came across laugh their heads off and of course, flirted with nearly every girl in the school. You didn't know if you could ever take him seriously or not. These qualities of his seemed to attract Sango to him. She did want him to break his flirting habit though.

"You'll come to dance with me right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her lips a little peck with his. They left the crowd and Inuyasha noticed Kagome hiding behind his back.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She pointed forward and Inuyasha looked. Standing a few feet ahead of them was a guy wearing back pants and a brown shirt. He was wearing a brown headband and his hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I finally found you Kagome." said Kouga with a small grin on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted Inuyasha.

"I could be asking you the same question." said Kouga. "What are you doing with my woman?"

"Your WHAT!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He looked back and saw Kagome gripping his shirt tightly, tears in her eyes.

"You're kind of scaring her so why don't you bug off". said Inuyasha.

"She should be with me. Not some dog mutt like you!" shouted Kouga. He then noticed Ms. Midoriko, the principal heading their way. "We'll settle this another time." said Kouga and he walked away. Inuyasha turned to his girlfriend and tried to comfort her.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked.

"Yes he's gone", Inuyasha said calmly as he gently patted her back.

"You know him?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Before I moved to here I of course went to another school. Kouga went to the same school as me. When I first met him he didn't seem like such a bad guy. Then I realized I was wrong. In class he'd always stare at me and follow me in the halls. I got really scared of him. Luckily we moved before he could…do something…to me."

Inuyasha gave her a nice warm hug to comfort her some more. "It'll be all right Kagome. You've got friends who will protect you till the end."

"Thanks." said Kagome. Inuyasha took his sleeve shirt and used it to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagome felt much better after that.

**Woah! It's been a long time since I last updated. If this chapter seems to be a liitle short because I think it might be, sorry. If you guys have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, I'd _love _to read them beacause I'm kind of having a writer's block right now.**


End file.
